(1) FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a telephone circuit controlled by a 2 wire - 4 wire transmission integrated circuit microprocessor with line current emergency supply.
(2) DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Integrated circuits exist providing the 2 wire - 4 wire transmission function. These inexpensive integrated circuits are provided for sending multi-frequency numbering but not for sending numbering pulses.